Episode 13 - The Double Water Evolution
We begin where Liam & Kyndel battle Team Rocket, Liam with Marshtomp & Kyndel with Dewott Kyndel: Dewott use Hydro Pump! Liam: Marshtomp, use Water Gun Marshtomp uses water gun but it turns into a Hyrdo Cannon Dewott suddenly uses Hydro Cannon Liam: Wow, what's that move? Kyndel: Hydro Cannon? Marshtomp: Shtomp! (Ha!) Kyndel: Yay, go Dewott! Marshtomp & Dewott both start to glow white simultaneously Kyndel: '''The 3rd Evolution! '''Liam: They're both evolving!! Marshtomp's fin splits into two, its body gets bigger and its tail grows bigger into one & Swampert stood its place. Swampert: Swaaam Perrrt!! Liam: Awesome, My Marshtomp has evolved into Swampert! Kyndel: Dewott? Trent: *finally catches up* You guys really left me overnight? Luckily I found your footsteps. He sees Dewott glowing & starts to change Kyndel: 'He is Evolving!!! ''Dewott's legs and arms grow longer and grows a horn on its head, And his tail grows longer! He has evolved & Samurott stood in his place! '''Samurott: '''SAMUROTT!!! '''Liam: I gotta check out Swampert Liam scans the pokedex on Swampert Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin. Kyndel: '''Liam, Do you want to have a triple battle? '''Liam: '''Before we do that, why not check out Samurott with your Pokedex! '''Kyndel: Yeah, Sure! Kyndel scans the pokedex on Samurott Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well. Kyndel: '''Wow! '''Liam: '''Alright! Sandile, Teddiursa & Minun, time for battle '''Kyndel: '''Gothita, Lotad and Petilil for me! '''Sandile: Sand Dile! Teddiursa: '''Teddy Ursa! '''Minun: '''Mai Mai '''Gothita: Goth Lotad: Tad Tad Petilil: Petil Pet Liam: 'Sandile use Crunch on Gothita, Teddiursa use Slash on Lotad & Minun use Helping Hand on Sandile ''Minun uses Helping Hand to give Sandile some more power, Sandile's Crunch becomes much strong due to Helping Hand, Teddursa uses Slash & heads for Lotad '''Kyndel: '''Dodge Slash and use Solarbeam on Sandile Lotad!!! Gothita use Psyshock on Minun. Petilil use Cut on Minun!!! '''Liam: Dodge that, Sandile! Sandile dodges SolarBeam, Minun dodges both attack by swiftly running past. Liam: Minun, was that a new move? Minun nods yes Kyndel: It used Agility! Guys same attacks again!!! Liam: 'Keep dodging with Agility, Minun! And Sandile intercept it with Sandstorm! ''Minun keeps dodging the attacks, as Sandile uses Sandstorm to black SolarBeam. '''Kyndel: Gothita use Psyshock on Teddiursa! Teddiursa dodges and uses slash on Gothita, he falls to the ground! he then slowly gets up and starts to glow! Kyndel: OMG!!! Minun: Mai? (Huh?) Sandile: Sand Dile? (What's going on?) Teddiursa: Teddy tedy (Can it be?) Liam: Gothita's evolving!!! Gothita grows longer, his hair gets longer too. Gothita has evolved into Gothorita!!! Gothorita: *Excited Noise* Liam: 'Who's that Pokemon? ''Liam scans the pokedex! Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon. '''Kyndel: Attack with Psychic!!! Lotad use Solarbeam on Teddiursa, And Petilil Use Solarbeam on Sandile!!! the attacks hit teddiursa & Minun knocking them both out who have swirls for eyes Referee: Minun & Teddursa are unable to battle! Sandile endures the solarbeam, breaks free from it & starts to glow Kyndel: 'Its Evolving!!! ''Sandile stand up and can stand on its hind legs, and Krokorok stood its place! '''Krokorok: KROK OROK!! Liam scans the pokdex again Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark. Kyndel: 'Ok, Guys same attacks but ALL ON KROKOROK!!!!!!!! ''Krokorok couldn't take the hits & is knocked out with swirls for eyes '''Referee: Krokorok is unable to battle! Gothorita, Lotad & Petilil are the winners, so the victory goes to Kyndel! Kyndel: Wow, we win again! Great job guys!! Liam rushes over to Krokorok Liam: *worried* Krokorok, are you okay? Krokorok: *weakly* Krok....orok......krok (yeah.....I'm okay....sory i lost) Liam: *smiles softly* Don't blame yourself, Krokorok. I know you evolved just to help me win! A wild solsis walks up to kyndel Solosis: Sis Sis (can i join your team kyndel?) Kyndel: '''Sure! But more importantly, are you ok Krokorok? '''Krokorok: *nods* Krok korok (I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Kyndel) Liam: Krokorok just needs a good long rest! *recalls krokorok back into its pokeball* Kyndel: Good call! *recalls her pokemon into their pokeballs* Trivia *Kyndel's Dewott evolves into Samurott & learns Hydro Cannon *Liam's Marshtomp evolves into Swampert & learns Hydro Cannon *Liam's Sandile evolves into Krokorok *Kyndel's Gothita evolves into Gothorita *Kyndel is reveal to have caught a Petilil Category:Season 1